Trick or Treat
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Marimeia takes the Gundam pilots' children trick or treating.


Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do own Tenshi, Mara, Cami, Kari, Sai Lien, and Ian. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Trick or Treat 

"There," Noin said, adjusting the silver mask her daughter wore.

"Cool, I'm the Lightning Count!" Mara exclaimed looking in the mirror.

The doorbell rang and Mara ran to get it. Two girls in sailor suits stood at the door; the only difference between them was the color of their costumes and the style their long black hair was done up it.

"Hi Kari, Cami! Uncle Duo, what are you supposed to be?"

"The god of death, of course."

"He's going to be the grim reaper at the party," Kari, Sailor Moon, said.

"And mom's gonna wear a white dress and flowers in her hair," added Cami, Sailor Venus.

As the three girls head for the living room, Duo asked, "Does Zechs know his daughter is pretending to be him?"

"No, Mara wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sure is nice of Marimeia to take the trick or treating, so we can go to the Halloween party."

"Mari has really grown up."

"So what are you and Zechs going as?"

"A princess and a pirate."

The doorbell rang again, and when the was opened to reveal a girl dressed as a ninja.

"Sai Lien, you look wicked cool," Mara exclaimed.

"So Sally, did manage to convince Wufei to wear a costume?" Duo asked.

"You'll find out at the party."

"I'll see you two at the party," Noin said as Sally and Duo left.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang agin. This time it was Quatre with his nephew Ian, dressed as a clown.

"Is everyone here yet?" Quatre asked.

"We're just waiting for Tenshi and Marimeia," Noin said.

Zechs arrived shortly after Quatre had left with his niece, Tenshi Yui.

"Aunt Noin!" the little girl cried and flung herself at her aunt.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Noin asked.

The girl's hair was up in buns on either side of her head. She wore an Oz cornel's uniform and a pair of glasses.

"I'm Lady Une."

"Is Tenshi here?" Mara came running in.

Zechs' jaw fell open when he saw his daughter's costume.

"Do you like my costume Daddy?" she asked while Noin did her best to hide her giggles.

Zechs was saved from answering by a knock at the door. A young woman with short red hair, dressed in a black jumpsuit with red across the shoulders and black boots.

"Hello Mari," Zechs said.

"Hi."

Both Mara and Tenshi took her by the hand and dragged Marimeia to the living room, chatting all the while.

After they had changed into their costumes, Zechs and Noin left, letting Mari know that they'd be back at nine.

"Is everyone ready to go trick or treating?" Mari asked.

"Yes."

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"YES!"

The seven of them marched out the door. They worked their way up one side of the street and back down the other then moved to the next street. It was there that they ran into a problem.

A bunch of boys, a year or two older than Mara, had decided to bully their way to more candy. It was rather disturbing that they were ally dressed as Preventers.

"You have to pay a toll," one of them told Ian reaching for his bag of candy.

Sai Lien moved between them. Her glare could've peeled paint.

"I don't think so," she said.

Marimeia gave the boys a stern look.

"I think you boys should go home."

"Oh, what'll you do if we don't?" one of the boys said.

"I'll personally drag you around the neighborhood until I find each of your parents and deliver you to them."

One of the boys made a grab at Tenshi's bag of candy. Instantly Mara had a hold of his wrist.

"I'd listen to the lady," she said.

Mara tightened her grip on the boy's wrist before letting go. The boys decided not to get into a fight with Mari and her charges and scattered.

An hour and a half later, sacks bulging with candy, the weary grouped trooped toward home. Mari was carrying Ian who was half asleep. On their way, they ran into a group of people Mari's age.

"Hey Marimeia, why don't you ditch the kids and come with us?" one of the girls called.

"Yeah, we're going to party," a guy added.

Mari hesitated. These were the popular kids, and they were inviting her to join them. Then she looked down. Sai Lien had her hand tucked in Mari's free hand.

"No thanks," she replied. "Come on guys."

A half hour later, the parents found a weary Marimeia perched on a stool.

"We're back. Where are the kids?" Noin said.

"They're in the livingroom watching Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Well, the ones that are still awake that is."

Noin put a kettle of water on the stove. Wufei, who was dressed as a martial artist, collected Sai Lien's sleeping form. Mari handed Sally a paper grocery bag.

"What's this?"

"All her candy."

Trowa and Quatre picked up Ian and his candy. Duo and Hildie also collected their two leaving just Mara and Tenshi.

The two girl shared the couch and watched the movie while their parents chatted with Mari in the kitchen. Mari sipped her cocoa as Relena, Heero, Noin, and Zechs recounted the events of the Preventers' Halloween Party. Mari, in turn, recounted her adventures in trick or treating.

They heard a car pull up outside.

"That's probably my mom," Mari said. "She said she'd pick me up."

"We'd better head home soon too," Heero said.

He left the room and returned carrying a sleeping Tenshi. Her glasses were slightly askew and her dark hair was beginning to come out of her buns. Relena picked up Tenshi's candy, and they headed for the door.

As they reached it, there was a knock at the door. Relena opened it to reveal a tired woman dressed as a Shakespearian lady. Mari slid off her stool.

"Hi mom," she said.

"Are you ready to go?" Lady Une asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks again Mari," Zechs said.

"No problem," she replied and left. Heero and Relena followed her example saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Zechs and Noin entered the living room where their sleepy daughter was watching tv.

"Bedtime Mara," Noin said; she didn't even get a protest.

As she was being tucked in bed, Mara said, "That was a lot of fun; can we do it again next year?"

"We'll see. Sweet dreams princess," Noin replied kissing Mara's forehead. The girl was asleep already.

Owari (the end)


End file.
